lalaloopsy_league_of_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
LLH Movie! High school Crusaders!
LLH Movie: The Power Marks HS life *BELL RANGS* Blanket: OHHH MY GOBLIN!! Patch: First day of HS!!! Dexter: Let's make it memorable shall we? PMC: Power Mark Crusaders , Let's Go!! They sit next to their crushes. Blanket sat next to Pete . Patch sat next to Halre. And Dexter sat next to Precilla. Teacher Peachy enters the class. Peachy: Good Morning Class! All: Good Morning Teacher Peachy! Peachy: Today we're gonna talk about science. Ok what are the different science classifications. All: Raises their hands. Peachy: Go on new guy! Patch : Um , Biology , study of living things. Zoology , study of animals. Botany , study of plants , Astronmy , study of heavenly bodies. Peachy: Very nice for your first day! Forest: Woah.. Don't go to far buddy. Patch: Why? Forest: Bea is going to be mad at someone that is better than her! Peachy: Dexter! Please identify how to make a science conclusion. Dexter: Expirement, Ughhhh... Conclusion?? Blip blop?? Peachy: Ok st down.. Suzette , give me three things you need in science. Suzette: Test tube, Graduated cylinder , funnel.. Peachy: Impressive! Bea: *staring at both Patch and Suzette* You two will fall to my hands! Patch: *heard Bea* Come on! We just answered some question , more like recitation.. *grins* Bea: Gah! PMC: HAHAHAH!! Suzette and Halre: *giggles* Suzette: I wasnt giggling. BELL RANGS Bea: Guys, get that boy.. And punch him till you can.. Girls slap her pull her hair till she falls in to the ground.. Patch: To unwise to think miss Bea.. *grins* Bea: GAH!! You again! ATTACK!! Patch: *blasts them by his laser eyes* Too weak! Both the girls and boys she ordered just faught against each other. Suzette: Wait , fighting.. I will totally join this club! Bea: This aint a club! Dexter: Now it is!! Patch: I'm going to the library! *leaves* Blanket: Me to! Dexter: Wait *holds blanket tight * You aint going no where!! Blanket: *slaps Dexter * No! Vice Principal Kevin: You all are going on a detention! All: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At the Library Patch: Now to read this Epic Science Gah! * bumps in to Ember and stand up and help ember stand * Ember: Thanks! What are you reading? Patch: A-ahh Science book... Ember: Let's sat at the most quietest part of the library shall we Patch: *nervously nodded * Ember: Good lets go! *holds his hands* Patch:*blushes* Ember: *sits* Patch: *sits* Ember: BTW can you help me with this science things.. Respiratory disorders.. Patch: *nervous* What do you need to unders-tand?? Ember: Pharyngitis , Asthma.. There Patch: Pharyngitis is also called sore throat.. Asthma is an heredity disorder. People without this can also have this disorder , when they always got near to allergens.. Ember: thanks.. Umm youre smart... Keep it up soo Bea wont get too boastful.. :) Patch: *smiles* After 1 hour.. of reading.. Ember: Ohh! Sorry , Got to go! Patch: *took of his glasses* Ok! Bye? Ember: *blushes* goodbye *leaves* At the Hallway.. Dexter: Ughh! Detention gives me the creeps! Blanket: Let's just try not to be too stupid.. ITS ALL YER FAULT Suzette! Suzette: Its Beatrice's fault! Blanket and Dexter: Beatrice? Suzette: Bea's real name of course! Blanket: Thats a real awesome name! Dexter: To me it's dumb! She still made us get in to trouble.. Suzette: Lucky her Im not going to fight cuz of what happened.. Blanket: Why not just join Writers Club? Dexter: Weak! Editors , Journalism? :O Blanket: It's Awesome! You can't even notice the writers passion! Dexter and Suzette: HAhahahah! Blanket: Hmph! Fine! Dexter: Let's go home. Later. * Dexter arrived home * Dyna: Hey Dexter! Dexter: Yo! Dyna: How's school? Dexter: BAD! I got detentions and I coulnt answer in recitations.. Dyna: Good! I just hired you a tutor! here she is.. Precilla entered the room and smiled. Dexter: Whoa! When do we start the tutoring? Dyna: By tomorrow.. Dexter: *smiled real big* Precilla: * smiled * I think we're gonna get along just fine! Dexter: *nodded* Dyna : Ok , Dexter go to bed.. and YUR GROUNDED!! Dexter: Ughhh!! * stomping * Dyna: for 2 months!! Later *raining* Patch: Hmm... Strange.. The weather is ussually normal out here... *bumps to Ember* Ember: You again! We should stop meeting like this.. Patch: O-ok.. Good night.. :) Ember: Take Care! Patch: The Everfree forest! *flies real fast* At the Forest: Patch: Petey? Are you there? Petey: *chirp* course i am always here.. Later Blanket arrived home. Pillow: Hey lil sis *Yawn*! Blanket: Still sleepy? Pillow: Yes! *stretching* I bought you some cream puffs! Blanket: SWEEET!!! *eats real fast* Pillow: Have you gotten any smarter? Blanket: I aint smart.. *keep munching* Pillow: Ughh frika lavin.. Please just for one year , give me straight A's! Blanket: Mo-kay! * munching* Pillow: Dont talk when your mouth is full! Blanket: M-emami-nd! (Translation: Nevermind) Pillow: UGHHHH!! Go to bed whenever you feel like.. Blanket: Mo-kay! TBC In the Morning! Ember: I gotta go to school now.. Im still sleepy.. At the Shed.. Patch: Goblins! Im sew late!! I gotta run to go to school! Patch and Ember bumps in to each other.. Patch: Are you ok? *helps her stand* Ember: Actually I would like to ... to.. Um can we go to the school together? *blushes* Patch: *smiles* Shure! Ember: *holds Patch's hands* TBC